Bound
by LightenUpYaFreak
Summary: Kyra lives, Riddick finds out about her and Jack, Min-min the OC brings them all together and Tombs nearly tears them all apart. Damn Tombs...Rating might change.
1. Introduction

_You keep what you kill…_

I could see her, no matter what she thought. Her eyes were the size, and color, of Earth's moon as she stared at Kyra. I was too tired, too drained to care really that there was a stowaway on my ship. My ship…_You keep what you kill._ I don't want it. All I want is for Kyra, for Jack, to be standing beside me, laughing in the dead Lord Marshal's face. But she wasn't. Instead, she was on the ground by my feet, dead. And it was my fault. I should have looked out for her. But the way she was fighting! She didn't seem to need me to look out for her.

Staring at her out of the corner of my eyes, I could see her mouth set into a thin line, obviously fighting the urge to run to Kyra. I studied her; her hair was short, falling just over her eyes, and a simple snow white. Her eyes were the same silver as mine, as the moon, as the creatures at Crematoria. The same silver that Kyra liked. She was dressed in a tight black tank top and camouflage cargo pants, stuffed into mid-calf high combat boots. There was a camouflage hat pulled down over her head as well, making her eyes stand out that much more.

As three of the Lord Marshals-MY-soldiers stepped forward to carry away Kyra, she stood suddenly and walked into the light. "Stop!" She cried. I turned my full attention to her now. Flicking my eyes to my soldiers I saw that they actually had stopped. All three of them were staring at her with a dazed over expression on their face. They were staring at her eyes. "She's not dead."

"Who are you?" I rasped out.

She stared at me silently. "She's not dead." She said instead. "Her life force is flickering, but she's not dead. She still has time to heal and live."

"Who are you!?" I repeated angrily. "And how would you know that?"

"My eyes," she said, and I stared back at them. They were black now, all black. "I can see others life forces. It's like heat vision kind of. Reds, oranges, and yellows are good. Greens, blues and purples aren't. She's more of a yellow-green. Means that she's holding on."

"Who are you!?" I practically roared, throwing myself out of the throne.

"I…" She looked away, her face blushing a pale red. Her skin, now that I noticed, seemed to be glowing. "I don't know." She whispered. "But I do know that Kyra isn't dead."

"How do you know her?" I asked. She ignored me and walked to my soldiers. She whispered something to them and they set Kyra down gently. The strange girl knelt next to her and checked her pulse. When I walked over, she poked Kyra on the forehead non to gently and her eyes fluttered open. "How do you-"

"Min-min?" Kyra whispered. My jaw could've hit the ground. She wasn't dead. Kyra wasn't dead.

"Hey Kyra." The girl called Min-min smirked. "Your friend's a bit grouchy."

"Don't get mad at Riddick for thinking I was dead." Kyra laughed softly, her face twisting in pain.

"Let's get you looked at eh chica?"

"Thanks Min-min."

I watched as Min-min ordered two soldiers to come and help Kyra stand. All I could think was that she wasn't dead.

"WAIT!" Kyra cried suddenly. She ushered Min-min over and whispered something to her. Min-min looked at me, back at Kyra and then back to me again.

"Really!?" She hissed. "Estúpido! ¿Qué si él había ido la buscando?"

"Oh Min, you know I hate it when you get all espanol on me." Kyra muttered.

"You, Lord Marshal," She growled, pointing at me. "Come on then! ¡Rápidamente!"


	2. Chapter 1 Bonds of DNA Sisterhood

_Min-min's POV_

Swearing to myself in Spanish, I made sure that Kyra's bandages were just right before turning to sit beside her on the Lord Marshal's giant bed. Sighing, I stared at Kyra until she noticed, blushed and then made a face at me. The look she gave me after that said that she didn't really want to tell the Lord Marshal the truth. And since HE couldn't really do it because he didn't know, that meant that either Kyra suddenly changed her mind, or I had to tell him. I wasn't betting on the first choice, so I took a deep breath and started my tale.

"Lord Marshal," I began, addressing him properly whether he liked it or not. "I don't know how I am. I know very well what I am capable of, yet I know nothing of my childhood before age 13. Neither does Kyra." I took another deep breath. "Riddick, Kyra isn't Jack."

The look on his face, if this was a different situation, would have made me laugh. His silver eyes flicked to Kyra who refused to look at him.

"Está bien pequeño uno." I whispered to her. "There are similarities between Kyra and Jack, no doubt." I continued to him, ignoring his tough guy stance and his glare. "But I found a reason for that. When Jack was 10 years old, her parents and her got into an accident. It was bloody, desagradable, and painful. Jack was in and out of surgery for days. When the doctors found out that she couldn't pay for the surgery and that she had no one that would pay for the surgery, she ran. One of the surgeons that had worked on Jack was power and money hungry. Using the blood samples, the tissue samples and hair that they cut to clear her neck for surgery, he created a clone of her. That's where Kyra comes in. At first, he kept Kyra for himself, selling her out for…well…sex. Kyra ran away. She met Jack, which was never supposed to happen, in a behavior correction facility on New Earth. A couple of months later, Kyra got out first and lived on the streets until she wandered into my alley. About five months after that, Jack got out and the two met up when Kyra was playing the cute little homeless girl. Kyra brought Jack to me and the two of them stayed with me until they were 12 years old. Jack found Shazza and Zeke in the market, talking about their ship holding a Richard B. Riddick and took off after them. Kyra stayed for a couple more months and then found someone that was training people all sorts of skills for free.

"The only thing that I know for certain about myself, is that I am definitely older than Kyra and Jack. We guessed around 19 or 20 when they first found me, so about 24 or 25 now? I don't know. I don't know my name, I have no clue why Kyra's set on calling me Min-min or why I am the way I am. I do know however, where we can find Jack."

Riddick's head snapped up when I said that last bit. His eyebrows shot up, looking me over, most likely trying to see if I was lying or not. But why would I lie about something like that? Hombres estúpidos. His eyes turned to Kyra next, assessing her injuries.

"Maybe one night's rest in an actual bed for her." I said. "She can sleep on the way there."

"Where?" He asked. Just a single word. Nothing else said since I started the story, no sign of emotion until I ended.

I grinned. "Crematoria."

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Kyra's POV_

I sat in the co-pilot's seat, watching Min-min, running the previous argument between her and Riddick over and over again in my head.

"_What do you mean she's on Crematoria!?" He'd roared. "Kyra and I were just there and we didn't see her anywhere!"_

"_I was there longer." I had pointed out quietly. "And Riddick, we weren't there that long once you came. I didn't like to converse with anyone there because they were all pervs. It was most likely that she was in a completely different part."_

_He'd glared at me. I should have known that he would still be mad at me._

"_¡No lo quite en ella! Ella no ha hecho nada agravia pero finge ella fue otra persona. ¡Ella sólo buscaba alguien cuidar su Riddick!" Min-min had yelled at him in her native tongue. He'd looked confused at her words and yet even angrier. "¡Simplemente porque usted dos estuvieron allí no significa que Jack se podría haber enterado de ello y viene izando a usted yendo ah oye me recuerda! ¡Sé que de estas chicas y me creo, si cualquier uno de ellos supo que el otro estuvo allí, habría habido mantener de nadalos aparte! ¡Ellos están más cerca que hermanas! ¡Usted puede pensar que usted los conoce, pero usted hace obviamente no! ¡Puedo comprender que usted está enojado con Kyra, e incluso con Jack, pero si usted levanta su voz a su un más tiempo yo patearé su asno!"_

_Neither one of us had been sure of what she had said, but we both knew a threat when we heard one. Riddick, never being one to respond well to threats had opened his mouth to most likely yell something back when I started coughing. It'd been mostly fake, and I knew that they both knew that, but it was a distraction none the less._

I couldn't believe that Jackie was in Crematoria. We were so close to seeing each other again, and yet…nothing. Turning in my seat the best I could without opening up my injuries again, I stared back at Riddick. He was sitting with his legs spread, his arms resting on the arm rests of the passenger chair, his fingertips brushing his knees. His goggles were over his eyes and his breathing was even, the rising and falling of his chest was slow and calm. If I didn't know better, I would've guessed he was sleeping. Knowing him, he was most likely thinking.

Closing my eyes, I wondered what Jack had in store for me tonight.

You see, I am a copy of Jack. I see what she sees a lot of the time. Her visions come mostly to me in dreams. I hated that planet. Kept me up for months, just as it did her. I felt her pain when Riddick left, felt her adoration for him whenever she looked at him. I knew that as she grew and matured, her feelings didn't die out, simply grew stronger. She believed that Riddick would come for her, and now, he finally was.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Jack's POV_

"FEEDING TIME!"

The buzzer sounded, men scrambled all around me to get into a safe place. But me, like I'd seen Riddick do just days before, leaned against the stone wall behind the mini waterfall that served as a shower to most inmates here. Yes, I'd seen him. Yes, I'd nearly had a heart attack. And my chances of having that heart attack grew once I saw Kyra too. I hadn't approached them, I'd been too scared. And when I asked about them later, after having missed the supposed epic battle that had gone on during my resting day, I heard that they were gone already. Oh well, it was never like Riddick to stay in one place for too often.

Sure I was disappointed that Riddick hadn't bothered looking for me. Then again, he had Kyra, my clone, my DNA sister. He probably thought that she was me and knowing Kyra, she probably made no move to correct him. She'd always longed for an older sibling. Maybe that's why she stuck with Min-min longer than I did.

Sighing, I leaned my head against the wall, letting it pull at my thick and curly hair as I slid down to a sitting position. The beast, whatever they were called, was getting closer. I ignored it. Fucker had no idea who he was messing with.


	3. Chapter 2 Memories and Escapes

_Jack's POV_

The beast was resting with his head on my stomach. Funny how I could tame such vicious monsters eh? It's been almost five days since I last thought of Riddick and Kyra, six days since I last saw them. The buzzer rang, calling the beasts back inside, but mine stayed. The banging signaling fresh meat rang throughout the prison and I absently wondered, no hoped, that Riddick and Kyra had been caught again. Just ask Allah how much I miss them! I prayed to him every night, asking him to give them back to me, and look where that's gotten me. No where, that's where. Sitting in a prison full of perverted guards and cell mates with a giant cat-like beast using me as a pillow.

_I think I'll call you Richard. _I thought absently. _All I have to do is find another one and name her Kyra. Maybe find a giant dog for Min-min. She never did like cats much._

The banging stopped, signaling the fresh meat's landing. Grunts sounded soon after and I smirked. Riddick had put up a fight too. I heard someone calling my name and brushed aside Richard's head, ignoring his whine of protest. I came when called, depending on the person calling me. Taking my time to walk out of my cell and over to the railing, and hearing Richard follow me, I peered over the edge. About two stories below stood Riddick, staring up at me with a smirk that said 'nice to see you' and 'you're fucked' at the same time. Kyra came running and jumped onto his back, throwing her arms around his neck and her legs around his middle. She waved up at me and pointed over to their right. I followed her gaze after a few seconds of standing there and staring at her and saw Min-min, her sadistic grin on her face, shiv and boots and fists and chains flying out at anyone that dared get close enough.

Backing up, I missed Kyra's hurtful gaze. Looking at Richard, I pointed down and said, "Sic the shit boy!" He bounded over the edge, landing on one of the inmates and Min-min shrieked with fear and joy. Taking a running start, I vaulted over the railing, grabbed a hanging chain and slid down, ignoring the heat that was creating against my gloves. Landing next to Richard and Min-min I finished off the last man with a knee to the groin, fist to the face-breaking his nose-, and a shoulder to the back of the neck, effectively shutting him up and sitting him still.

I spun on my heel and glared daggers at Riddick and Kyra. "WHAT the FUCK are you two doing here!?" I practically roared.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Riddick's POV_

I heard the other inmates back off after Jack's outburst. Damn, she's got this whole place marked as her territory. I thought. That's my girl.

To say she'd changed would be an understatement. Her hair was as long as Kyra's, just as brown and thick and curly. She wore hers tied back away from her face, a few stray strands hanging here and there. She was dressed in a pair of black cargo pants and tank top, thick and too-big welders gloves on her hands and boots on her feet. Her green green eyes stared up at me accusingly and for a moment, my own anger was forgotten. THIS was Jack…MY Jack. The Jack that had hoped aboard a ship to New Mecca, years away from her own home planet, just to meet me. The Jack that had hid in my ship after I dropped her off with Imam, just to see the universe with me. The Jack that I had left behind.

She looked good. Healthy, thin but with muscles. Her skin was dirty, streaked with dirt, but that was to be expected in a place like this.

I noticed that none of her anger was directed towards Min-min…for the moment.

Kyra slid off my back and stepped in front of me, wincing at her wounds. She walked until she stood not a foot away from Jack. Damn, I thought. They could be twins. Fuck, they technically ARE twins. Kyra hesitantly opened her arms, smiling like a kid caught with her hand in a cookie jar at Jack. In one single second, Jack's expression changed from 'Imma gonna kill you' to 'OMG I MISSED YOU!'. The two threw their arms around each other and laughed and cried. Min-min came to stand next to me and pulled out a pack of cigarettes, stuck one in her mouth and searched her pockets for a lighter. When she couldn't find one, she scowled.

"HEY!" She shouted suddenly. Anyone that wasn't paying attention to us was now. "ANYONE GOT A FUCKING LIGHT! I'LL GIVE YA ONE!"

A handful of inmates came running for her. She tossed the closest one a square and caught his lighter after he used it himself. He grinned crazily.

"Thanks much crazy bitch!" He laughed.

"No problem Markie."

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Kyra's POV_

I let go of Jack when Min-min yelled for a lighter. After the exchange was made, I looked back at Jack to see her staring at Min-min with a huge grin on her face and tears threatening to flow over from her green green eyes. Min-min looked up, stuck the lighter in her pocket, took a hit of the square and held her arms out to Jack. Jackie nearly tackled her to the ground. The two staggered back a few steps before righting themselves. Jack was squeezing her so hard I was sure that I heard Min-min's bones creaking. Min-min chuckled, petting down Jack's hair and whispering something in Spanish to her. Jack, always the curious one, had learned Spanish just for her, and laughed.

"Why don't you say hello to Riddick?" Min-min said louder and in English. Jack pulled away, wiped her eyes, shot one last look at her and faced Riddick.

"Hey kid."

"Hey Riddick. I want you to meet someone." Jack said quietly. She turned her upper body to the side and whistled. The giant cat beast, the one that damn near ripped me to shreds during my stay here, trotted forward and rubbed against her side. "This…is Richard. He's well behaved…for me."

Riddick stared down at the giant cat who's scales/fur was starting to turn red. Their silver eyes met and Richard backed down, leaning against Jack.

"So Kyra, Riddick…" Jack sighed, scratching him behind the ears. "What are you doing here?"

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Min-min's POV_

"What do you think we're doing here Jackie?" I asked, grinning ear to ear. She whipped her head around to look at me, hope shinning in her eyes.

"Really?" She breathed.

"Really really." I said.

Without warning, she flung herself at Riddick. It seems that my words were enough proof for her that Riddick had actually come back for her.

The pain started so suddenly, I didn't have enough time to find out what caused it. Gripping my head, I dropped to my knees while Kyra joined the hug, the two tackling Riddick to the ground laughing. None of them noticed me until I let out an soul-shattering scream.

_I was standing on the sidewalk leading up to an older looking house. All around me people laughed and grinned, either pointing at me or talking about me. The house I was at was my house, and yet I wasn't going in. I had just got into a fight at school, my third one this week and this one was worse. This time, I let the beast out. This time, I nearly killed the kid. He should have kept his mouth shut._

_The people were laughing and talking about it like it was a new joke they just couldn't get tired of, not because they didn't like the kid or thought that he deserved it and thought me the hero, but because they all knew what was going to happen to me once I set foot in my house and came face to face with a very angry Mayor Wilson…a.k.a. my father._

_I had two choices, suck it up and take this beating like any other or turn and run like the coward I was and never return home again, leaving my two little sisters there to take the punishment for me and never seeing either of them again. Could I do that? Quite possibly. If only I was that heartless, things would be so much easier for me._

_Taking a deep breath, I ignored the mocking cheers of the audience and stepped inside the house. My father was waiting already, not a belt in his hand this time, which relieved me. Then I saw the shiv and that he was wearing his boots. My younger sisters weren't home yet, they were at a friend's house. The thought of them not having to walk in on this made it easier for me. Grimacing, I stared up into his cold, dark eyes._

"_Do you understand what's about to happen Alejandrina?" He asked me._

I jerked in Jack's arms. I felt another pair of soft hands smoothing my hair away from my sweaty forehead. "Alejandrina…" I murmured.

"_Yes father. I understand perfectly." My beast wasn't done playing and if this was the kind of game that he wanted to play, then I say bring it._

_He brought the shiv up but before it even made contact with my face, I reached up with my hand and grabbed his wrist. He yelped from the pain, dropping the shiv and followed it with his eyes. When he stared back up at me, the strange vibrating feeling around my eyes had faded. I could see myself reflected in his eyes, could see the blood dripping from my nose from pure concentration, the all black of my eyes as I glared up at him and smirked a truly sadistic smile._

"_I understand that you're about to die!"_


	4. Chapter 3 In The Dark

**All the lights are on, but I'm in the dark****  
****Who's gonna find me? Who's gonna find me?**

_Min-min's POV_

It was so dark when I opened my eyes that I thought I was still sleeping. Then the bed shifted beside me and I jerked upright, tripping over someone else when I tried to bolt and slamming into what felt like a brick wall. I tumbled back, scrambling backwards on my hands and feet until my back hit the wall. Bringing my knees up to my chest I steadied myself with my hands on either side of me. I was looking around me wildly, trying to see anything or anyone. To my surprise, I could.

Jack and Kyra were scrambling out of the bed, dressed in tank tops and sweatpants and with panicked looks on their faces as they struggled to see me. I met Riddick's shining eyes, trying to control my shaking. He was staring at me even as he reached for his goggles. He seemed to understand what had happened, even though I doubted he really knew or even wanted to. His posture showed not once ounce of worry for my well being, and I didn't expect it to. It was Riddick after all.

"Lights." He growled, his voice vibrating in my chest. I blinked multiple times, shielding my eyes with my arm from the light. Jack and Kyra scrambled over to me, helping me to my feet and keeping me upright with their arms around me. Kyra's head was resting against my shoulder while her arm gripped me around the waist while Jack threw my arm over her shoulder and hers around mine, letting me lean against her.

They set me on the bed, sitting next to me, but I found that I couldn't sit and stood to pace instead, missing their hurt expressions as I moved out of their embrace. It was quiet for what seemed like hours while I paced back and forth in front of the bed, hugging myself either for warmth or to stop the damn shaking…even I didn't know.

"Min-min?" Kyra whispered suddenly.

"Alejandrina." I corrected. "It's Spanish for protector. Alejandrina Wilson. That's my name."

…**Some people find the beauty in all of this****  
****I go straight to the dark side of the abyss…**

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Riddick's POV_

I lurched to my feet when the struggle reached my ears. I watched as Min-min stumbled over Jack trying to jump away from Kyra. At first I thought that Kyra had just startled her but then I smelt the fear rolling off of her in waves. She ran into me but fell away before my hands reached her arms to steady her. She thudded her back against the wall, bringing her knees to her chest and her hands on either side of her to steady herself. Her eyes were wide and scared and the same silver as mine.

Those eyes turned on me and she kept eye contact with me even as I moved for my goggles. I could see her shaking, quivering either under my stare or from whatever nightmare she'd woken from after her little fainting spell. We had to carry her out of Crematoria, dodging bullets and guards. Thankfully, this time escaping was much easier, what with the trolley thing working. We climbed aboard her ship, Jack and Kyra trying to sooth her seizers as I tried to get us out of there with people shooting at us, the girls yelling at me to hurry and my own thoughts bouncing around inside my head.

We'd made it out alright and the girls insisted on sharing the room with Min-min. I didn't object and came in with dinner after a few hours, sitting in the old lazy-boy recliner that was in amazing shape. After a while, the three of us had dozed off. And then Min-min woke up.

"Alejandrina." She corrected Kyra. "It's Spanish for Protector. Alejandrina Wilson. That's my name."

"Did you…did you remember?" Jack asked, staring at her with wide eyes.

She just nodded. Kyra was staring at her in awe. I could almost hear her thoughts as if she'd screamed them at me: _If she can remember, maybe I can too. Maybe I can remember the things I forgot my first years as a clone. _I knew that that kind of thinking was going to get her in trouble, but decided now wouldn't be the right time to say something.

"Well?" Jack asked, looking suddenly like the kid I'd saved back on that planet. "What'd you remember?"

"Nothing good obviously." Kyra commented dryly, pushing those bothersome thoughts away. I watched her eyes dart between Jack and Min-min-I mean Alejandrina- and knew that she wanted to know too.

"I think…" Alejandrina whispered, her eyes slowly fading to all white. "I think I killed my father."

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Alejandrina's POV_

That night, I was too scared to go back to sleep. After ushering the DNA sisters from my room, along with Riddick, I lay down on my bed and stared at the ceiling. I didn't sleep until morning came. Even then, the sleep I got was restless.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Jack's POV_

With Alejandrina "sleeping" I took Kyra with me to explore the ship. I doubted that Riddick had even had the chance to explore, what with piloting and watching Min-I mean Alejandrina-with us.

Starting from Alejandrina's room, we walked into the control room where Riddick sat at the pilot's seat. It was a giant metal room, about twenty feet wide, ten extra belted seats on each wall and the pilot's seat and co-pilot's seat at the front. Alejandrina's room was against the back wall of the control room with two other rooms, one on either side. Kyra took the one on the left and I took the one on the right. Mine was just a storage room but Kyra's was a staircase leading down into a gym that was stacked full of martial arts sparring gear, uniforms and weapons. The floor was padded heavily, punching bags in the far left corner, extra mats in the far right corner and treadmills, exercise bikes, bench presses and leg machines filling the rest of the empty space.

Walking back into the control room, we saw two hallways branching off of either side. We decided to go down the right one first. Down that way were three more guest rooms, with just a bed, sofa, chair, desk and dresser inside, with doors leading to bathrooms on the left walls. The entire left wall was empty of doors until we reached the end of the hall and when we peeked inside, the room was completely black. Quickly calling for the lights to avoid any day-nightmares, we stepped inside a giant room with mirrored walls, floor and ceiling. Hesitant on stepping and breaking the glass, I pushed Kyra inside first and stuck my tongue out at her. The floor didn't crack. She jumped and I held my breath. Nothing.

Leaving that room, we took the door at the very end of the hallway up a flight of stairs that led to the kitchen, a room which could only be described as a living room with a sofa, table, giant television set and chairs scattered around, all bolted down. The room that the living room led into was full of old school video game systems, giant TVs, and new high-tech games, shelves of movie disks, two black chairs that swiveled and massaged, and giant pillows of all colors.

Yup, I could defiantly tell this was Min-min's ship.

_And there I go calling her Min-min again. She knows her real name now! Call her by it!_

We walked down the flight of stairs on the other side of the second level and found ourselves at the end of the left hallway. We searched down the right side first, finding more bedrooms and then the left side. The second to last door was locked.

The Alejandrina I knew didn't have any secrets and never locked any of her doors. So what was she hiding?


End file.
